Maplestory  The Past, Present and The Future
by Infernodragon0
Summary: This story tells you about a new adventure - Conan, which came to maple world to avenge his father by killing zakum. You will go through his past, present and the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Maplestory Memories of The Past**

**Side Note : This is created post big bang but the story is based on maplestory when it first started, so the quests were old and the maplers were kind and generous! But now it has changed.**

**Disclaimer : I AM NOT THE OWNER OF MAPLESTORY! IT BELONGS TO NEXON! But i am a loyal mapler that played it for 7 years and counting and donated about 10k to them.**

There was once a beautiful island called the Maple island which was filled with mostly flowers, grass and some mushrooms. There were cute little snails with either green, blue or red shells on their backs strolling around the Maple island. Maple leaves were raining down everywhere. It soon became somewhere where newcomers start off as an adventurer for the first time. A new adventurer was born into the Maple world. His name was Conan. He desires only one thing : to become a strong adventurer and defeat zakum to avenge his father. (his father fought bravely with zakum as the seal broke and he was severely injured, after a few days, he died.)

He looked at the breathtaking scenery around him and saw some flowers blooming around him. It was the Maple road : Entrance to mushroom town. He heard someone above him and he looked up. Heena introduced herself and the maple world to him.

"Hello! You must be a new traveler! Welcome to the Maple World! This is a place where we relax and look at the beautiful gigantic mushrooms around us. I'm guessing that you're still unfamiliar with the Maple World.. My sister Sera will tell you more about the world." Heena started talking about the maple world.

"Gigantic mushrooms.." Conan thought.

Conan felt a growl in his stomach when he heard about gigantic mushrooms, he was in love with mushrooms. He smelled the fragrance of the mushroom.. "Mushrooms..." Kept repeating in his head

"There, you will find Roger, he will teach you about eating food to regain health after a battle. Go ahead and find him.".

Conan accepted the quest and walked around to find Roger. Suddenly, a monster appeared out of nowhere and scratched him, making him suffer heavy damage.

"OW! What kind of magic is that! Who did it!"

"Hey! Nice weather, isn't it? What's up! Do not worry, my name is Roger. I am here to teach you about eating.. You're asking who did this? Me! I wanted to do this and just be kind to you new travellers"

Conan is feeling so hungry that he daydreamed about the gigantic mushrooms Heena told him about. "Gigantic mushrooms...". Roger kept silent for a second before throwing an apple onto his head.

"Ah! What was that for!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? Eat the apple to regain your health!"

Ah, a nice juicy red ripe apple.. With a name tag on it that says "Roger's Apple". He ate it and he felt better after awhile. "Thank you sir, for the delicious apple." While he spat out the tag.

"That's all for the training on eating! Here are some apples to keep you healthy. Go to the next area and you'll find Nina, talk to her and she will teach you about quests."

Conan walked around again. He found Nina. Nina was outside a gigantic mushroom house, gazing at the amazing mushrooms growing around her. Conan felt that it was impolite to interrupt her thoughts and he continued past Nina when Nina shouted.

"Hey! You there! Could you do me a favour and ask Sen, my brother what he wants for dinner? He's in the mushroom house right next to you."

Why can't she just walk into it and ask him herself? Doesn't she have legs! This is ridiculous! How could she spot me when i was walking behind her silently while she was looking at the scenery anyways? Conan thought to himself, he did not say it out as he was very polite.

"Hey, are you Sen?"

"Yeah, who are you? There's nothing to eat in here~ oh... :("

"I'm Conan, your sister asked me to ask you about what you want for dinner."

"That's kinda out of the blue... hmm... There was this delicious Mushroom Candies that my sister made herself and I like them alot!"

Conan returned outside and suddenly Nina shouted at him again.

"Hey! What did Sen want to eat?"

Conan, amazed by her sharp eyes, opened his mouth and said nothing.

"Hey! What did Sen want to eat?"

Wait! Why does she repeat the same sentence?

"Hey! What did Sen want to eat? I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Oh! He wants mushroom candies."

Nina gave Conan some candies shaped like a mushroom. He returned inside the house to give Sen what he wants.

"Wow! Mushroom sweets! Hehe! I really wanted to eat these sweet mushroom sweets! I'm so happy! Thank you for bringing them to me. Here, I'll share some with you" Sen said with eyes glittering(literally), looking at the shiny mushroom candy.

"Thanks. Both you and your sister have bright eyes."

Conan walked out and continued his journey, soon, he met Todd. Who looked like Roger.

"Hi, adventurer! I teach new travelers how to hunt monsters. Kill 1 Jr. Sentinel and collect 1 Jr. Sentinel Shellpiece as proof that you've killed it and hand it to Peter at the other side of the map."

Feeling exhausted after defeating the sentinel, he took a break and gave Peter the evidence.

"Seeing that you have proof, you must be a traveler who has learned how to hunt from Todd (or me, i look like todd). So, I'll tell you how to use your Skills."

But wait... Why does he look like Todd and Roger! And okay... Skills..

"Hello, I am Robin, and you must be a new adventurer!" Robin starts talking about everything

Why does he look familiar? Oh! He's Roger!... No! He's Todd!.. No? He's Peter? Oh..

"Ready for the quiz?"

"Yes"

"Correct! Next Question, when you first start out, you're a beginner, you can have a job once you reach a certain level. Normally you have to become a level 10 for Job but this particular job can be acquired at level 8. What is this job?"

"Magician"

"Correct! Next Question, What does not match the job and the job advancement town?"

"Thief - Asiasoft."

"Congratulations! you have passed the test and you are quite smart as you know maplestory well. Well then, see you again next time! Meet Sam at the next area to start your Strength training."

Conan went to Sam and he looked exactly like Todd, Peter, Robin and Roger. Dammit I tried gasping while i gasped. Conan was smelling something fishy. And the fish smell came from the seafood seller right beside him. So coincidental that they look the same.

"Huh? im sam. Oh! you must be a traveler! Hello there! I want you to Defeat 10 Snails. The Green snail to be exact as Maria is stuck because she's scared of the snails. Then inform her that there is nothing to be scared of."

Conan was excited this time. It's his first time killing a snail, it looked very weak. He killed one with ease and continued with the other 9. He went to Amherst. There were lots of boxes with a maple leaf on top of it.

"Oh hi traveler! Thanks for removing the snails out of my path, there are so many delicious mushrooms outside the village, but i had been hesitating because of this. Could you do me another favor? Please deliver this letter to Lucas, which is just behind me."

What! Another legless woman that wants me to deliver something to a guy just behind him!

"*Coughs* Hmm, you look like a new traveler. Maria sent me a letter? Hmm.. Seems like some top secret as she's just right infront of me."

Yeah.. Even the old guy supports me...

"*cough again* Are you ready to be trained? Keep traveling in the east direction, Mai should be waiting for you there. She has experience fighting in victoria island."

Cough at my face again huh? This old man needs some beating up, but I also must thank him for helping me find a trainer. Conan went to do Mai's Training and completed the whole process. She told him to go to southperry and find a person named Bari.

Bari told Conan to defeat 1 Orange Mushroom and collect 1 Orange Mushroom Cap as proof that he killed the mushroom.

Looking at Lucas's Recommendation letter, he figured out that it was free ride to Victoria Island. He walked to Southperry and found Shanks. Shanks took the letter and sent him to Victoria Island to become stronger, from then on, you will find out in the next chapter.

Hey, this chapter has lots of speech bubbles due to the quests in the game, next chapter there will be not so much nagging! sorry! This chapter concludes the journey in Maple Island. Please Review it to help me improve my writing :) and i need lots of improvement. Hope this chapter makes you remember the times that all u maplers were happily socializing with each other and not critisizing.

Made by InfernoDragon0 (C) Copyrighted 2011 You have no rights to redistribute this without my permission


	2. Journey to Kerning City

**_Maplestory Memories of The Past_**

**Note : disclaiming maplestory! Maplestory is owned by nexon and asiasoft.**

**Hi, there were some errors the last chapter, thanks to a review, I managed to correct these errors in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Conan went to the next level of fulfilling his desires. He is now at a beautiful dock named Lith Harbor. The floor was a marble-ish white color and with some grey stones as well. There stood some people that were quite helpless. He saw one person, showing off his body, his name is Oaf.<p>

"Hey, could you tell me more about this island?" Conan asked

"Sure, Lith Harbor was a dock, where people come here often to fish, ride a boat, chat and relax…." Oaf replied, and he started blabbering about the dock.

Conan is excited; he had never seen a beach filled with slimes and snails. He went to the thicket around the beach and found some snails. While killing them, a cough came from above. Conan looked up. He saw… A giant old snail! It was with moustache almost touching the ground and a bottle of coughing medicine beside him. The giant snail had a red shell and algae on it. It was angry. It began charging towards Conan like a rocket, powered by snails.

"Aw come on… walk faster! I can't wait any longer to slice my dagger through you!" Conan taunted

That made the snail angry, it moved as fast as it could. It felt a sharp edge poking through him, it began to melt, Conan had made his move. It melted as Conan removed his dagger. He felt proud to kill snails.

He went on, around Lith Harbor finding stuff to let him train on, to be a level 10 explorer to get a class.

With glistening eyes, he saw a gigantic mushroom (in the first chapter it stated he likes mushrooms), namely mushmom. It was big. It had an orange cap on its head.

After a while, the mushmom felt something sharp stabbing into her, she turned around, and saw Conan with a dagger, slicing off some mushroom pieces to eat.

"MOOOO" Mushmom roared.

(I = Conan for now)

I didn't know mushrooms could moo.. They sound funny! Ah this big mushroom tastes nice, but too raw! I will get more to barbeque! I quickly sliced some pieces off and ran away, the mad mushroom chased.

"MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO! MOO!" The mushmom got into a mental state.

I ran into the small opening and escaped as the Mushmom was too fat to squeeze through the hole.

"Yay! Mushrooms! Now to find a barbeque pit!" I exclaimed

So, I went to a town filled with more mushrooms and trees, which is called "Henesys". The sky was filled with blue clouds and a sun every time; it was like that every day (and night).

I met Athena Pierce (correct spelling?) there. She was outside and I glanced at her shoot blasts and blasts of arrows rapidly at a target.

Still blasting arrows wildly, she winked at me and asked me to join her.

I walked towards the training target and wielded a bow. The bow was quite heavy, it has a piece of high quality string which is very strong.

I pulled it with all my might, and accurately shot at the target.

"OH YEAH I SHOT IT!" I shouted

But then, the gust of wind blew it away with little or no effort at all.

"Aw.. I missed it by a bit!" Cried myself

"No you didn't, look closely.." claimed Athena Pierce

"Oh.. I missed it by a lot!" Me, trying to stop my tears from dripping

Yeah, I really did miss it by a lot; it didn't even flew a quarter of the way there.

"Don't worry young boy, it's alright to make mistakes, just try again, here, I will show you how to wield the bow." Athena Pierce tutored me.

She held the bow, in a weird way, that the bow is higher than eye level, and shot down at the target with devastating after-effects. I tried and tried, finally, I shot the target!

I asked her the way to a barbeque pit, she pointed at a direction. I went to the barbeque pit and roasted my fresh piece of mushroom on it. It smelled so godly that I drooled onto the pit. The pit got so wet that it was extinguished.

Yum, this is definitely worth the effort I used to run all the way here with this mushroom piece.

After eating, I set off to an even grassier and tree-ier place, which is called Ellinia, this "Ellinia", there are lots of fairies flying around, picking up flowers. I walked around the area and found a really old guy called "Grendel the really old moustache dude" (hope I spelled it right again)

"Ah..." said the Grendel dude

"Ah.. what?" I asked

"Don't interrupt me while I'm yawning!" Grendel shouted

"Hey young boy, what are you doing here anyways?" He continued

"I am finding a way across to kerning city from this direction, any advice?" I replied

"Yeah, go by Perion, you will find a way to kerning city eventually", he advised. "Oh, and by the way, do you know how to wield a wand and cast magic? Since I am bored, I will teach you some skills of my moustache". He said as well.

He taught me how to cast a fire spell, known as the fire arrow.

"Young boy, this is how you cast it." Grendel tutored.

"You'll need concentration... This is very crucial to control magic"

"Ah, sorry? AHHH HOT HOT HOT!" I shouted

"Don't worry, just shoot it and it'll be over!"

Oh no its another arrow skill (o.o)! I shot it at the wrong direction – towards the bookshelf.. The library was burnt up in flames, as well as the Grendel's moustache.

"Oops, sorry.. wrong direction, shall I try again?" I asked

"No! No, it's okay, just go ahead to Perion while I clean up this mess" Grendel cried, pouring water on his moustache, which now looked bald.

I went on to Perion where the trees are not green anymore; they look so bald, like the Grendel's beard.

There I found another guy, named "Dancing with the balrog without getting eaten man" and I'm guessing that he's having a bad hair day, he had feathers stuck on his hair..

"Meditation is the way to not get eaten by monsters.." Dancing man said.

"I don't understand you at all! How can you meditate while the monsters are drooling on you?" I asked

"It all matters on how much you train and meditate." he replied

"Well then, let me teach you the way of the warrior's sword… Stab, spin and slash." Dance continued

"Erm, no thanks, I would rather not make a mess.. I'm really urgent.. to go to kerning city to find my master, could you tell me where is that?" I asked again.

"You will need to cross the path where stumps are charred, and mushrooms with a green hat on them." He replied.

Mushrooms again! Oh wow.. what a nice day. I went on towards those charred stumps and mushrooms, trying to resist eating them.. while drooling..

"Hey, you there!" The green mushroom talked!

"AHH WHO'S THAT!"

"It's me, the green mushroom. You dirtied our land! Clean it up immediately!" The green mushroom shouted.

I ran away as fast as possible, leaving the mushroom talking to itself, but after a while, an adventurer killed it. His name was Aether, the glorious pole master, successor of Aran.

I walked towards him and thanked him while asking for his name and introducing myself to him.

"I'm Aether, the successor of Aran, the pole master." The adventurer said.

"Then why are you here? Aren't you busy enough trying to kill the black magician?" I asked

"No! to defeat the black magician, I must group up with people and I see potential in you, would you join me in training to become ultimate adventurers?" He asked

"Yeah! I want to be a shadower like my father!" I replied

We blabbered on and on till night time, and I followed him to kerning city to make my job advancement.

Made by InfernoDragon0 © 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I'm done with the 2<strong>**nd**** chapter, why don't you click on the review button and feedback on it? I know there should be grammar errors inside, or punctuation.. Thanks for reading the 2****nd**** chapter!**

Made by InfernoDragon0 © 2011


End file.
